The interaction of several lipolytic enzymes with substrate monolayers will be investigated. The effect of surface pressure on reaction rates will be explored. Enzymatic synthesis of insect juvenile hormones will be studied with a goal of elucidating the complete biosynthetic pathway. Juvenile hormone binding protein will be isolated and characterized.